Take Over: Wyvern Soul (Per)
Take Over: Soul (接収・飛竜(テイク・オーバー・ワイバーン・ソウル) , Teiku Ōbā: Waibān Sōru lit. Confiscation: Wyvern) is a Caster Magic and subset of Take Over that enables the user to take upon the traits of a wyvern; a creature speculated to be "the redneck cousin of dragons". Description Wyvern Soul is said to be the "Strongest Take Over Spell" (最強の接収, Saikyō no Sesshū); which is known to be an Ancient Spell (古代魔法 (エンシェント・スペル), Enshento Superu lit. Magic from Ancient Times), which, as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. In ancient times, a human was capable of "taking over" a weakened wyvern, granting them the wyvern's form and abilities—however, in most cases, the Take Over mage was unable to utilize the wyvern's special magic. However, by the current time, as the wyverns had vanished or had been hunted to near extinction, there have been not many users of Wyvern Soul—and it is considered "a truly lost magic"; until wyverns revealed themselves in the current age to the magician population. To go into detail about wyverns supposedly being related to dragonkind, the former are commonly mistaken for the latter, though in numerous cases, in terms of biology, wyverns either only have forelegs or back legs- there's no way they can pull an Old El Paso and have both. However, some wyverns do indeed have both- or maybe they ripped some dragons' arms/legs off and duct taped them onto where they should be. In any case, nobody knows this spooky mystery of why some wyverns have full sets of limbs- but because of this unsolved mystery, people refer to wyverns as the redneck cousins of dragons, complete with copious amounts of beer cans and the stench of incest. As stated above, Take Over: Wyvern Soul is noted to be phenomenally powerful, far beyond almost any other type of Take Over in the current day and age. It is said that Wyvern Soul was originally developed as a countermeasure as Take Over magicians could not utilize their power on dragonkind, thus crushing their incredibly specific hopes and dreams of becoming gigantic flying lizards who spewed fire from their lungs like they just chugged ipecac. Whatever the reason for Dragon Soul not existing certainly not because it is a bannable offense, no siree, Wyvern Soul was referenced as the Hal Douglas to the hypothetical Dragon Soul's Don LaFontaine, a relatively weaker substitute- though a wyvern should not be confused for a dragon. To return to describing what it actually goddamn does, Take Over: Wyvern Soul provides the normal Take Over power-set, with users being capable of changing parts of their physiology into that of separate wyvern limbs, as well as Full-Body Take Overs. Unlike other Take Over types, Take Over: Wyvern Soul can only produce a single Take Over form—because a wyvern is difficult to "take over", that means that the Take Over magician would only have enough energy to replicate a single wyvern's powers in their lifetime, as trying to perform Take Over: Wyvern Soul a second time would kill them. In addition, trying to perform Take Over on a wyvern is known to be foolish by even the strongest magicians, so only true masters of Take Over are shown to be capable of performing the deed—but of course, there is a catch; in some cases, the Wyvern Soul replaces all of their other Take Over spells through an unknown method, but this is shown to be somewhat rare. Shared Powers and Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: Wyverns are known for their enormous brute strength- they are powerful enough to smash through buildings just by charging at them; even capable of overwhelming even ace magicians with relative ease; a testament to their size. The body of a wyvern is known to be extremely tough- as due to their usually odd proportions; a wyvern's body is more like a weapon itself than any individual body parts- due to their generally reptilian bodies, their beings function more like an extremely powerful whip that lashes around with abandon, devastating everything that comes into contact with them easily. Also, despite their odd proportions, wyverns are known to be surprisingly swift on their (non)-feet, capable of keeping up with a magician who uses speed-enhancing magics such as High Speed and Slowing Magic, and in some cases, a wyvern can outspeed them or even keep up with the likes of a dragon. Due to their wings and the velocity produced by kicking off of the ground with their powerful leg/body strength, wyverns are also capable of flight at high speeds. Of course, wyverns are very durable as well; their scales and general body strength are capable of withstanding and deflecting spells and physical blows that would normally be extremely damaging- their bodies are simply magic-resistant. Toxic Fangs (毒牙, Dokuga): Toxic Fangs are the main 'power' of a wyvern- or rather, they're a built in part of their biology. The teeth of every wyvern are imbued with a toxic substance that can, well, poison the target upon contact. The poison released by the fangs of a wyvern starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away; decaying all that it touches; however, the poison can also act after a given amount of time. When an opponent is poisoned by the toxic fangs of a wyvern, their Magic Origin will take a sharp nosedive in effectiveness and potency- their Magic Origin's ability to absorb eternano from the atmosphere will be lessened, as the poison begins to affect their body, with their bloodstream and several organs, including said origin, beginning to malfunction. In any case, the toxic fangs' corrosive nature has some rather complicated math behind it (hooray for math); the target, upon being poisoned, will receive damage and lose one sixteenth of their stamina as well- this will increase by yet another sixteenth every five minutes or if the wyvern lands another successful attack. If the target is struck with another energy draining ability, then the damage inflicted by the toxic fangs of a wyvern will increase by one eighth in addition to the amount siphoned. If the target heals, thus removing the poison from their body, and is unfortunate enough to get poisoned by the toxic fangs once more, the damage taken will carry on from where it was before the target healed. Wyvern Breath (飛竜力爆(ワイバーン・ブレス) , Waibān Buresu lit. Wyvern Power Blast): Wyvern Breath is a basic spell that any wyvern can perform—and a user of Wyvern Soul is no exception to this rule. It is similar to that of the Dragon's Roar of the Dragons, but the main principles and mechanics of the attack remain the same, even though it is relatively different. When performing the Wyvern Breath spell, the user gathers and condenses magic—or even stray eternano—into their mouth, compressing it unto its utmost limit as to thin out the power gathered and make it "pure"—in an instant, they release the energy in the form of a large beam of eternano towards their opponent. The whiplash of the attack can be quite huge, usually blowing apart anything behind the user at the time of attack; and it is shown to be powerful enough to strike multiple enemies and even two adjacent foes simultaneously; violently pushing the intended opponent and objects around them away from the user with overwhelming blunt force, even devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing extremely high powered spells with ease. It is capable of blasting through even magical forms of defenses, as the movements of Wyvern Breath swaths through the barriers, and supernatural defenses erected in vain to protect them, striking the foe formidable might, dealing physical damage. Scale Up (飛竜高揚(スケイ・アップ) , Sukeiru Appu lit. Wyvern Promotion): Scale Up is the signature skill of a wyvern; coincidentally, it is also shared with dragonkind. It is an expansion of their current form- a temporary evolution of sorts. When initiating Scale Up, the wyvern absorbs more and more magical energy into their Magic Origin, causing an evolution that results in the wyvern's appearance and attributes changing, making it significantly stronger than it was before. Despite the extreme modifications to the wyvern's bodies, their consciousness remains unchanged. After undergoing Scale Up, the wyvern gains various additions to their form, such as armour or weaponry- or their body may just change completely to the point of being unrecognizable. While normally, a wyvern can only stay in their Scale Up form until their energy is depleted, in many cases, these transformations can be considered a part of the wyvern's natural life cycle, transforming as a result of age and experience. If a wyvern does not absorb enough magical energy needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to their previous form in a matter of time. In addition to the initial form that Scale Up provides, some wyverns can undergo yet another transformation which further bolsters their power. *'Scale Mail' (飛竜の鎧(スケイ・ルメイル) , Sukeiru Meiru lit. Armour of the Wyvern): Scale Mail is a Take Over: Wyvern Soul spell, which is not a transformation per-se, but a compression of the Scale Up power. When activating the Scale Mail, the user flares their Magical Aura up, as if to surround their enormous wyvern form, before utilizing precise eternano manipulation in order to cover their body in its entirety, compressing to its utmost limit so that it forms a barrier around the user briefly. Once this has been done, the user uses eternano manipulation once more in order to morph their body—now that it is safely contained within the barrier—slimming it down and compressing the enormous wyvern form into that of a wyvern-esque armour that covers their body in its entirety; the armour is known to be inspired by medieval, futuristic, and even mythological armours, but it all depends on the user's tastes. The reason that the Scale Mail spell exists is in order to reduce the collateral damage that taking the form of an enormous wyvern can do—in addition, it allows the user to replicate the powers of the wyvern; storing it ready to be used by the magician. In addition, the armour also allows the user to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength. Trivia *Interestingly, some major pieces of fiction has mistaken wyverns and dragons- such as a video game called Dragonslayer, which is supposed to be about slaying dragons and yet the developers still screwed this crucial bit of information up. Given that some people tend to consider asian cultures interchangeable, it can be forgiven in a sense. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Take Over Spells Category:Caster Magic